


New Beginnings

by blindsmarcy, Repata_stories



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Audrey Ezparza, F/M, Jon Perzley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/pseuds/blindsmarcy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/pseuds/Repata_stories
Summary: This work is purely invented story and has nothing to do with real life!!!





	1. Chapter 1

It was already Friday and were finishing another week of recordings. It was the week of her birthday and her friends had prepared a little surprise on set on Monday. Sully and she had been drifting away for some time and she felt very cold on her birthday having just sent a message on her cell phone after the surprise party he wanted to take her home but she declined saying she was tired and would need to be early in the recordings. At first she worried and was trying to fix something that was breaking but was already getting out of control. Often they could be together, but he would go out with his friends and call her late at night after a ballad. At first she received him at home after these evenings, but in time she didn't even answer the phone after a certain time.  
Admittedly, they had never had a clearly solid relationship, at first it was just an adventure, some casual encounters and over time couldn't help but meet. The need for each other increased and they found themselves traveling to each other's family home, but they always presented themselves as friends, although they weren't really.  
The coworkers knew their relationship and were also aware of how complicated it was, but they always supported them in their decisions. Audrey always very quiet went out with her friends sometimes, but always respected him, but wasn't sure if that was mutual. Their relationship began to spiral out of control at the end of last year when she was expecting to be invited to Australia for a vacation, but what was her surprise when he said he would be traveling alone. She then invited Emma to Asia where she had always wanted to go and spent very happy days. The two barely spoke at this time and then the distance began.  
What wasn’t her surprise when she came home and ran into his post with a picture of her wishing Happy Women's Day and Happy Birthday. Didn't need it, she preferred to ignore and turn off the phone to sleep quiet, because she was tired of living like this.  
It had been almost two weeks after her birthday, it was a Friday, and she found herself thrown on the couch at home, no matter how troubled the relationship had been for more than three years sharing something together, good times and bad, and this crisis was over, it was killing her.   
Her friend Sep had arrived at her house around eight o'clock at night.  
"I can't believe you're still like this!" She already came in complaining.  
"I'm not go out, I told you." Hissed Audrey, putting a pillow over her face.  
"Please, we don't celebrate your birthday because of the recordings, now you have a break! Come on, please? "  
"Sep I will, but I will do nothing but take care of you."  
Audrey dressed, putting on a tight black dress chosen by her friend, the model marked the brunette's body well, a neutral makeup with a red lipstick, was the most she could.  
"I think I'm ready! Exclaimed Audrey leaving the room. "  
"Needless to say, you look wonderful."  
"It's always good to remember! " She gave a laugh that was accompanied by Sep.  
"I already ordered an uber.  
"I thought you were driving."  
"I want to drink and I don't want you babysitting, have a good time, tonight is ours!"  
The two took a car in the app and headed to the party location, a few blocks could already hear the loud sound.  
"I'm feeling that the night will be very busy! "

"The intention of a party is this Audrey, to be agitated. Ready?"  
Audrey agreed, and soon the two were identifying at the entrance of the house, many were talking near the pool, others were at tables, Sep tried to drag her friend to the bar where was also the dance floor, the music was wonderful, no one could stay still for a long time.  
"Two caipis please. " Sep asked the bartender, she thanked smiling and addressed Audrey who was sitting on one of the benches next to the bar.  
"The first of the night! A toast to my friend. " They toasted with the drink and talked about the environment and the people who were there. "Let's Dance! "  
"Already? We barely arrived! How about you go dancing and I stand here watching you. "  
"No, no way. The guest DJ is one of the best I've heard, so you can get up from there. "  
After much insistence Audrey gave the appeal of her friend and went dancing, and really the dj was very good, was all that the brunette needed after a few very difficult weeks. She didn't go unnoticed, the way she danced even quietly was bold, her body swaying to the rhythm of the music, drawing glances and sighs there.  
"Sep I need to drink something, I'm dehydrating here. " The brunette asked the bartender one more round of the previous drink. "Have you found who you wanted? " She spoke looking at her friend who seemed to be looking for someone on the dance floor.  
"I do not know what you're talking about!" Sep misunderstood. "It doesn't start, we came to have fun. It wasn't me who was stealing glances on the dance floor, I saw a very handsome guy watching you from the time we arrived."  
"Really? You know I'm not available. And besides, we came to have fun. " Audrey said drinking some more of your drink. "Sep doesn't look now, but Chris is coming here, I think you did it." She said winking at her friend.  
"Sep, I've been looking for you for a long time! "  
"It's hard to meet so many people at your party Chris."  
"I find it impossible for you to go unnoticed." He said greeting with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Glad you came. "  
"Remember Audrey? " He greeted her, friendly.  
"Glad you came Audrey, I hope you're enjoying. "  
"Your party is wonderful, congratulations! "  
"I appreciate your presence, you are at home. How are the recordings going? I'm following whenever I can. "  
"They look amazing, thanks. "  
As the three of them talked, one of Chris's friends approached, making him stop the subject and introduce him to the two girls.  
"Girls this is the big JP, a longtime friend. JP these are Sep and this is Audrey."  
JP greeted Sep first, but his eyes fixed on the brunette with wavy hair and sweet smile, which made his smile triple in size, he had never seen either, was always busy with football tournaments. The way he looked at her was intense, his gaze sweeping over her, he was delighted with the woman in front of her, making her blush when she realized.  
“Sep are you coming with me?” Chris called her to introduce her to some friends. - We'll be right back. Jp do you keep Audrey company?  
"Yes, no problem. "  
"Friend I'll be right back, okay? Will not be long. "  
"Alright, I'll wait for you here. "  
The two left leaving JP and Audrey alone near the bar counter, at first he didn’t know what to say to her, who didn’t seem very receptive to the conversation.  
"Do you like to drink something? " He tried to pull the subject.  
"My glass is still full. " She raised her glass, signaling that she still had plenty of fluid. "But feel free if you want something to drink ... I forgot your name."  
She closed her eyes, shaking her head, trying to remember his name.  
"Jonathan Perzley, but you can call me Jon."  
"Sorry, my name is Audrey. " She paused. "Do you live in NY?" She tried to break the ice.  
"I recently live in the city, and you?"  
"I live here in NY."  
That's what she could say, since she had no business communicating with that guy she had just met.  
"Audrey you are very beautiful, arrested my attention from the time I saw you, you are a model? " JP said finally breaking that ice. That comment made Audrey blush and turn her face to disguise, before she could respond, her friend returned interrupting the attempt at dialogue, which made the brunette sigh with relief.  
"Oh, Chris is near the pool, he asked you to go there. "  
"Gotta go, maybe see you soon Audrey? " He answered without taking his eyes from hers, making Sep control not to laugh.  
"Goodbye." She answered as softly as possible looking away, trying not to look rude to him.  
"Sorry to disturb your flirting." Scoffed Sep heading towards the bar.  
“It wasn't flirtation, he was being polite. Besides you left me alone with a stranger, and before you insist we weren't flirting he was just being nice. "  
"It was him! "  
"What?"  
"The guy I mentioned watching you dance, he was practically mesmerized by you, I think you should watch more around you, because he wouldn't take his eyes off you."  
"Speak quietly! You drank too much, I'm sure you're not listening to yourself. " That had made Audrey nervous, she realized the way he observed her during the conversation, which made her a little embarrassed, she soon pushed these thoughts from the head, because she was still stuck in their relationship, she hadn’t talked to Sully. "I have no idea what you think you saw."  
They went back to dancing, and sometimes Audrey's gaze met his on the dance floor, she even let out a smile, but immediately tried to correct her thoughts and focus on the music. They decided to go, Sep was already reaching her quota, so before that Audrey suggested going home, which she accepted with a little reluctance.  
"Is your friend all right? "  
"Yeah, she's just not in the mood."  
"You're not driving, are you?" He handed her a bottle of water. "Drink, you'll feel better. " He spoke approaching Sep who was sitting waiting for the car.  
"I already called a car, don't worry she's fine."  
"I can stay here and wait for the car with you!"  
"No need to worry, you can go enjoy the party. "

"This is not a bother."  
As soon as the car pulled up next to them, JP helped Sep into the car, he said goodbye to Audrey with a hug, this time a little longer, which the brunette soon disengaged.  
"I hope to be lucky to see you again." JP said smiling at her.  
"You should know my best friend, she's wonderful and single." Sep said smiling slightly altered by the drink.  
"Sep! " Audrey spoke after watching JP's reaction to hear what her friend said.  
"I'll try hard for that." He answered looking at the girl in the car and then looking at Audrey.  
The brunette said goodbye to him, and got into the car still recovering from what her friend had done. She knew she couldn't say anything now, when she got home she helped Sepideh in the bath and then put her to bed, lying down a little uneasy when the memory of the party guy invaded her thoughts, again she treated to push them away. Woke up a little early to go to the bathroom, picked up her cell phone to respond to messages from mom and sister when she saw a new follower's notification on her social network, it was common to have dozens of notifications like this, were new fans and people who admired her work, but this one made her feel different, was none other than Jonathan Perzley, the guy who had messed up her mind during the party, arousing in her sensations that she thought were asleep.

When JP arrived at his apartment that mysterious girl wouldn’t leave his mind. He didn't even know how easy it was to talk to her without even knowing her. After all that had happened to him he wouldn’t open easily and avoid any more intense involvement, let himself be led only by casual encounters, because he didn’t want to get emotionally involved with anyone, but something told her that she wasn’t the type of girl as the ones he'd left lately, she had a special aura, a sympathy he'd felt even when he realized she didn't want to talk to him. He just didn't know how to find her again, because he only had his first name, "Audrey."  
How to find her? He decided to try a social network, her face could find her. He tried several accounts with this name until he found the right account, verified account, decided to try to find out something about her. Many followers, but no description, by the photos looked like an artist and apparently liked to work out. He decided not to move too much so as not to disturb her privacy, when and if given the opportunity to get to know her better in person. Now the dilemma, follow or not? He decided to leave his cell phone there and get ready for bed. After half an hour lying down, she couldn't resist and picked up her phone again, located her account, now more easily, and clicked on. Ready. It was done, there was no turning back.


	2. Chapter 2

During the week the work was intense to finalize the recordings of the season. On Tuesday, when she left work, she went to the supermarket because she wanted to make a green broth and had few ingredients at home.

"Shall we give a vuelta for Poli?" She played with her doggy, putting him on a leash for a walk.  
Audrey walked through the aisles of the supermarket, checking to see if anything was missing from her shopping cart, picking out some fruits and vegetables while eating a cereal bar.  
"Just stay here a little Poli I'll be right back." She moved a little farther from the car to pick up some items from her list were missing. Nothing lasted and when he came back and noticed that someone was playing with Polito, when approaching the cart the man was startled by her presence looking up, Audrey didn't believe what he was seeing.  
"Audrey?" He asked surprised. "Good night!"  
"Oh good night, you're Chris's friend! Sorry I forgot your name." She lied.  
"Jon! We met at Chris's party last week. How are you?"  
"I'm fine and you?"  
"Fine, I've been traveling, but I arrived just now." A silence settled between them for a moment. "Very nice."  
"What?" She asked confused.  
"Your little dog, he's very communicative. What is his name?"  
"Polito, he's very communicative with people. Have you got a pet?"  
"No."  
" You should be, they're great mates." She said with amusement.  
"This alone?" She looked at him confused. "Are you alone in the supermarket?"  
"Oh yes, I am. Sorry, but I need to go back." She answered awkwardly.  
"Can you give me your phone number?" He said offering her his cell phone. "If there is no problem for you."  
And she stared at him for a moment.  
"OK! There's nothing wrong with giving you my number." taking the phone from his hand  
She recorded her number on his cell phone, and headed home, quite thoughtful of what had happened. Why that encounter from nothing? Right then with everything she was going through. Although sudden the meeting was good.

She spent a long time wondering why this meeting almost let the broth burn so distracted that she was. She was reading a book on her bed when her cell phone notified the first message, it could be her mother or one of her sisters to know how she was, so she decided to check. She was surprised to see that the contact was not listed in her calendar, she was even more thoughtful when she read the first message "Audrey is Jon, good night"  
She waited for him to finish typing the next message. "I'm going to work for business in two days, and I know you must be very busy, but I wonder if you want to have coffee with me?"  
The problem now would be how to answer, she searched for the right words so that she didn't sound a little thick, after all it was just an invitation, she wasn't dismissing him, but what to say? He chose to be honest in his words after more than twenty minutes. "Hello Jon, good night." "I have a trip scheduled for tomorrow very early, I need to finish the series recordings."  
“Honestly, I'm getting out of a pretty complicated relationship, I don't know if you can wait until I get back from Iceland.”  
He, quite unlike her, immediately answered the message, “Audrey, don't worry about it. I'm sorry it felt like I'm pushing you”  
“No, Jon, please! That's not it! If you have a little patience with me, as soon as you get back from your trip we have coffee together."  
“Let's do it like this, so you make your trip smoothly and when you arrive we'll see the best time to meet”  
“Take care and have a nice trip”  
She just wore a smiley emoticon. She knew it would make her spend the whole trip thinking.

"Audrey can we talk?" They were all in Iceland for the final Blindspot recordings, everyone had already returned to the accommodation and Audrey was talking to Ashley and Mila when Sully approached.  
"OK. Let's go for a walk."  
The two went out to the surroundings. The place was really beautiful though it was cold, but as it was not in winter it was bearable. The two walked a little in silence. Audrey didn't really know what he wanted to talk about because she already considered it all over.  
"Let's stop here." He said when they were some distance from the accommodation. "Are you okay? I'm feeling distant lately."  
"It's just that I don't think it's giving anymore. I'm tired of trying to lead this relationship this way." Audrey blurted.  
"Audrey. Listen here, I'm crazy about you. I am willing to change and try to be as it was before."  
Saying that, he approached touching her face with affection, she plunged deep into those blue eyes that he had long fallen in love with. In a time full of promises of happiness. Sully moved closer and Audrey closed her eyes when their lips touched. She just let herself enjoy this moment. Oh, how she missed him. Sully hugged her around the waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. It had been a while since they had been so close. She didn't know how long the kiss lasted, maybe they both needed it.  
"Sully. Sorry, but no more." She wriggled out of his arms warily. "How many times have we promised that? Every time we fail. I think it already gave to us."  
"Do not say that. We have had very good times."  
"Yes, and I'm not about to erase it from my life. We were happy together, but we aren't anymore. It's no use trying to fix what's been broken for a long time."  
Saying that, the two of them returned to the lodge where they were all planning to go out to meet the night in the city. Audrey was not in the mood, but Ashley and Mila's insistence was such that she eventually gave in. The three went to a restaurant with one group and the other group went to a bar with Sully. Better that way.

The days of recording were over and it was time to go back to NY. Audrey was relatively well, at least doing her best to make that clear and to keep them from asking her. Ashley logically realized and had asked, Audrey had opened with her and told everything that had been going on in the last months and that she had broken it off with him in their last conversation.

"Audrey." She was on the treadmill waiting for her bag. "Want a ride home?"  
"No, thanks, I'll call a cab, and then I have to stop by to get Polito."  
"We talk later." Sully said goodbye when she grabbed her bag and left it behind.  
"Yes." Audrey left feeling sad and at the same time relieved that she must have done so long ago.

When she got home she managed to let the tears roll down her cheeks as she cried. But she had to live your grief. It would pass, she knew that.  
Now it was ball forward. She got dressed, put on makeup to feel better and took a photo with Polito posting on Instagram, she wasn't sure what her intentions were, but she told herself it was to show fans she was back in NY.


	3. Chapter 3

The football season was ending and soon he could get some rest, as so many trips in such a short period of time were wearing him down, and sometimes he wanted some quiet. He was already leaving the office when he decided to check the phone, opening a social network saw a picture of Audrey with her dog. She was really very beautiful! He thought twice and decided not to enjoy the picture, at least he knew she was back.  
JP was seated on the couch watching beer news in his hand when he heard a notification, as he received many messages regarding his work did not look immediately, was already heading for the room when he checked the phone and saw that it was Audrey. Oh idiot, why didn't you look when you got the notification?  
“Jon, it's me. Are you okay?"  
“Hi Audrey. I'm fine and you? I'm sorry, I just saw your message now.” Oh idiot, he didn't know what to write. He waited for the answer and nothing. You have decided to send another message. “How was your trip?” This time she visualized and was typing. “It was ok, we finished the recordings and now let's take a break and just come back in August” He decided to get to the point. "Hum, so you owe me some coffee." He was apprehensive waiting for her to type. "Sure, now I have plenty of time." He grinned before writing the next message. “Tomorrow afternoon, it may be.” Jon sent the message for fear of rushing, but he couldn't go back. "Okay, you can choose the location." He passed the address to a quiet, reserved place. They said goodbye and said good night.  
Audrey was a little apprehensive, hadn't been dating someone different for a long time, it seemed until her first date, a chill in her belly washed over her as the time approached, it would be a silly feeling, after all it was just a coffee with a person she had just met. She didn't know what to wear, after a few hours of looking at the wardrobe, she opted for a slightly loose dress, a black jacket and her classic short boots; a light makeup for a late afternoon and was ready. She looked in the mirror a few times just to make sure it wasn't too tidy for the occasion. As scheduled she left home for his chosen location, she preferred as soon as he let him pick her up at home.  
JP arrived at the venue a few minutes before schedule, with each notification on his cell phone he feared it might be her unmarking the meeting, the hours of that day passed very slowly, he barely saw the time to meet her again. She was trying to find an explanation for being so nervous, she couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this way. At 5:30 pm she crossed the front door, and how beautiful she was, wondering if she was really dreaming or was delirious in her mind, got up to greet her, a hug and a kiss on the cheek. And yes, he kept admiring her smile, they chose an espresso and donuts, which they ate while talking, she had to confess that besides being handsome he was polite and attentive and as a bonus he could talk.  
“Did you have fun on your trip?”  
“Quite, even though the work was amazing. The place although cold is really beautiful. And here how was your week?”  
“Fun and very agitated, meeting new people ... you told me it was recording, you're an actress, aren't you?”  
“Humm ... yes.”  
“Wow, now I feel totally unprepared, I'm sorry I should have researched more about you.” He spoke with humor managing to get a laugh from her. “Must be a very talented actress, I do not doubt that.”  
“Working with what you like is always great, I love acting, and the whole team helps a lot to make work fun.”  
“The way you speak is clear how much you love your work, is it just TV or are you also a fan of the theater?”  
“The theater is where it all started for me, you got it right!”  
“I'm tempted to watch your show.”  
"If you like the action genre, I'm sure you will. And you, you work meeting new people, what do you do?”  
"I'm an agent broker, a kind of sport hunting talent. I always travel a lot in the high seasons, I know new places other cultures, I am a great lover of the world, I love to meet you.”  
"Wow, you also seem to like what you do a lot. It must be wonderful to work traveling.”  
Audrey explained a bit more about her work, about her trip, omitting the conversation with Sully. JP also talked about their travels, and they realized they had much more in common than they thought. Between laughs and comments about what they liked the night already approached. So they decided to end there, he had loved to spend a little time with her, and he felt that she liked it too, even though it was difficult to interpret her thoughts a little, the little he knew made him want to know even more.  
“Did you come driving?”  
“No, I came by taxi. I'm not very good at the wheel.”  
"Then let me take you, it'll be a pleasure to leave you home."  
"I don't want to disturb you, you must have other plans."  
“I don't have, I make a point.”  
She accepted his invitation, not far from her house, at most fifteen minutes.  
“ John thanks for the afternoon, it was great, and for the ride too.”  
“ Thank you for spending a wonderful time with you, I really enjoyed our afternoon.”  
“Yes, I liked it a lot.”  
He got down to open her car door which, by the way, got a smile from her, those little details she always appreciated in people, and that delighted her, in the end she saw how fun it was to spend time with someone like him, fun and attentive.  
“John, again, thanks for the company.”  
"I'm the one who's happy, you're amazing and your company is great." She lowered her face a little, that comment sure made her cheeks flush. – “Audrey I was thinking, do you have appointment Saturday night? A friend in town will throw a party, of course, if you have nothing more important. Chris will be there and also invited Sepideh.”  
“Saturday?” She wondered if she was rushing to accept the invitation. "Okay, it can be."  
"I'll pick you and Sepideh at 8:00 pm, is that good for you?"  
“It's perfect, until Saturday.”  
They said goodbye but once, he with a triple smile. Now he couldn't wait to see her and spend more time with her.  
The rest of the week passed quickly. Saturday arrived and Audrey saw her anxiety increase. She had spoken to Sepideh who wasn't sure if she was going to the party. Audrey wondered if it would be better to cancel with Jon, didn't know if it would be a good idea to go alone with him.  
Saturday afternoon she called Sep who confirmed that she really wouldn't, some of her friends were in town and she couldn't leave them alone. Great! There she would turn around at a party where she didn't know anyone. He decided to talk to Jon.  
Jon was coming back from practice when his phone rang.  
“Hi. It's Jon.”  
“Hi, Jon, it's Audrey.”  
"It's all right for tonight, isn't it?"  
“That’s why I called you. Sepideh won't be able to go and I don't know if this a good idea to go without her.  
“Oh too bad she won't go. But the invitation for you to come with me continues. I make a point. And, I won't leave you alone there with people you don't know.”  
“Okay. Then I'll wait for you at the agreed time.”

Oh, now it seemed like a date. What to wear? Audrey rolled over her wardrobe, took off and put on several clothes until she finally decided on a cropped white and a knee-length striped skirt, a lower heel, loose hair and well-marked eye makeup and a nude lipstick. Ready. It was fine, but the anxiety was still there.  
He arrived at the scheduled time and Audrey met him downstairs.  
“Wow!” Jon couldn't help it. She was wonderful. They greeted each other with a kiss on the cheek, and he took the opportunity to smell her even more closely.  
Audrey couldn't help but admire him. He looked great with tights and a black shirt tucked up to his elbow. He opened the car door for her to get in and followed their destination, a fun song cheered the way, when they arrived at the party he offered her help to get out of the car, and without realizing they ended up holding hands, until the entrance of the car. When Audrey noticed, she disguised it and let go of his hand. Soon they identified, they went to get drinks while he introduced some friends to her.


	4. Chapter 4

The night was going well. Audrey knew absolutely no one at the party, but JP kept paying her attention all the time. For a moment some friends called him to take pictures and he left her alone.  
“ Audrey is quick, I promise I'll be right back.” She felt regret in his eyes for leaving her alone.  
“ It's all right! It's okay to be alone here.”  
Audrey reassured him with a caring look and a smile on her lips that made him want to kiss her there among them all, but he held back.  
She decided to get a drink from the nearby bar and it took a while.  
“Hey babe! Are you alone? Want to sit here with us?” There were some, by the way, very nice guys at a table near the bar.  
“ She's with me, Nick! “ JP approached wrapping his arm around Audrey's waist that felt a shiver from the contact with him.  
“ Look if it's not the big JP!”  
Nick and the others rose to greet him and seemed like longtime friends. JP didn't let go of Audrey's hand for a moment while talking to friends.  
“I'm sorry to leave you alone. I was looking for you when I saw you with them, and… ” JP felt sorry for leaving her alone. He feared she would never accept going out with him again if she felt too out of place.  
“It's fine Jon, I was having fun.” Audrey was enjoying his concern and was already fond of this guy she barely knew.  
“Do you want to leave?” The boy asked with affection.  
“Jon, it's your friends party. I have no right to get you out of here anytime soon.” She said those words truthfully.  
“These parties can be a little boring sometimes, I come because of my agents, because I need to make a social, but if you want we stay a little longer.”  
"So if you don't mind, I'd like to go."  
"Do you mind if we go somewhere else?" JP wanted to spend some more time with her because he still didn't want the night to end.  
“ Sure.” Audrey smiled in consent.  
When leaving the party JP had in mind a place where they could enjoy the rest of the night, he chose a pub, a music not too loud animated a mood, some were in groups others in couples, was really busy. Soon they found a place to stay, ordered some drinks and snacks. The boy while not taking a genuine smile from his face while looking at her.  
“Why are you laughing?”  
“I'm very happy to be here with you.”  
“I am too, Jon.” She said biting her lower lip as she always did when she was nervous. JP had already noticed this characteristic of her and found it very cute.  
While they ate and drank they had fun talking about themselves and getting to know each other better.  
"And these mysterious tattoos of yours?" Since meeting her she had been tempted to know more about the tattoos on his arms, though she couldn't see much. "Do you have only those on your arm?"  
“I got my first tattoo at 15 and didn't stop anymore. They are my hobby. I have several.” JP said pulling a little more the sleeve of the shirt that was already folded at the elbow.  
"Hmm." She peered closer and even touched his arm delicately, studying what she could see as far as his shirt was folded. “ They are very well made and very realistic.”  
“Then I can show you some more.” He didn't realize the insinuation that might be contained in her words until he realized she blushed and withdrew her hand from his arm. “Excuse me. I mean, if you don't mind, of course, I have some in the chest, the legs.”  
“All right.” She composed herself. “Show me later. And are they made by the same person? Because the traits are slightly different between them.’  
“I collect these tattoos from the best tattoo artists I have from various countries. And you, have any?”  
“No, I never had the courage. I'm soft for pain.”  
“At first it hurts a little, but soon you get used to it.”  
"I think I'll just keep admiring yours." He liked how it sounded, he showed her on Instagram a video of one of his tattoo artists getting his last tattoo.  
“ Wow, Jon is holy! No, I really can't, this is not for me.” He laughing with the comment.  
"And you, adventurer girl, what will be your next trip?" He said playing with her hand that was on the table.  
"I'm going with my mother to Morocco next week. We had been planning for a while now, and since I have a break from recording I decided to enjoy it.”  
“Wow, a culture very different from ours, I want to know all the news of this trip.”  
“You will know.” She gave him a smile that had charmed him.  
“Never stop smiling. Your smile is beautiful! Once again she blushed and looked down.” JP gently lifted her chin with two fingers. They stared at each other for a long minute. Once again he held back the urge to kiss her. “ You mess with me too much.” Saying that he took her hand, which he was still holding, to his lips and kissed her softly.  
She was in a trance for his gaze and his gestures. The two went to the car, he would leave her home after a night as wonderful as they had today.  
The drive home was made in silence moved only by the soft music coming from the car stereo. Eventually the two looked at each other. Jon didn't know if he would see her again after tonight, so he wanted to record every moment in his mind and heart.  
“We have arrived.” He had stopped the car in front of her building.  
“I must have some drinks. Do you want to go up?”  
“Audrey, I don't know if I should.” Jon was afraid to rush and undo the spell of the night.  
“Just a drink. But it's okay if you don't want to and…” She was downcast already sorry to have invited.  
“Hey, look at me. Of course I would. Come on.”  
Her apartment was both simple and cozy. A little minimalist, no exaggeration, but it looked a lot like her style.  
“Here, I have this bourbon.” She handed him a glass as she watched him. “ They are my nephews. They live in Texas.”  
“It's cute.” He smiled as she touched the boys' picture frame.  
They talk for a while and after a couple of glasses JP decided it was time to go.  
"So, I'd like to thank you for your company." He said as she led him to the door.  
“Thank you for invited me. I had so much fun.”  
He pulled her into him with the intention of hugging her and ended up doing what he wanted all night long.  
When Audrey felt his lips touch hers it was like the awakening of something that was dormant inside her. She thought it would be hard to surrender to anyone so soon, but with Jon she wanted to let it happen, maybe because he was tender and kind and his actions made her think he could be the right person at the right time in her life. That moment had been so wonderful, and with words she couldn't express her feelings, only that she was enjoying experiencing it again. Calmly she broke away from him as they looked at each other smiling at each other.  
“See you Audrey, see you soon.”  
“Even Jon, drive carefully.”  
She lay still with that sense of well”being, and with an inexplicable smile, determined to risk trying to be happy.


	5. Chapter 5

When JP left her house he didn't believe what he had done. That woman was awesome! The way she responded to the kiss was so intense, he was still ecstatic. He wanted to be with her, talk to her, but feared he was overreacting and being misunderstood. It had been a long time since he had been interested in such a woman, he had been a little out of practice. He had sworn to himself that he would never be emotionally involved again, as he had been severely injured from his last relationship. Not that he hadn't been with any other women after Jen, but he avoided sentimental involvement as much as he ever did when he felt the possibility of it happening. But with Audrey, he wanted to allow himself, he wanted to fall on his head, and he was willing to lay a stone on everything that had happened to him and get carried away by those bright black eyes and that contagious smile.  
Audrey was feeling very happy. Jon was very friendly and considerate, she thought she deserved someone like that for a change. The last years of her life were very tumultuous about love, and she wanted to move on. He just feared being involved too fast and was afraid of getting hurt. The way he had kissed her, she wanted it all night, but preferred not to take initiative, she thought it needed to come from him, because she wanted to know how he felt before exposing her own feelings, to protect herself. Sometimes she thought he wasn't real, because she still couldn't see anything wrong with him, but surely he snored or had some other craze. How was she thinking about that? In his snoring? It was already fantasizing, better stop these thoughts and sleep.

On Sunday Audrey got up early and went running, needed to take these months off to take care of her body, because lately was not being able to train regularly. Her mother would arrive in two days and she needed to prepare to receive her. As she missed being with her parents every day, they were a close-knit family, but they didn't have much time to get together, so when they could enjoy it so intensely and the goodbye was always with promises that they would soon see each other again. She would go with her mother to Morocco, a trip she had always wanted and would enjoy spending time with her mother.  
When she retorned home she went to check the phone and saw a message from JP. Her heart sped up, it wasn't possible she was living it all over again.

"Hi Honey, how are you?"  
How cute!  
"Hi Jon, I'm fine, I just got back from a race."  
"Nice! What day do you travel? ”  
“My mother arrives in two days and on the fourth we travel.”  
"Hmm. Can I see you before? ”  
"Ah... Yes. Let's score. ”  
"May be tomorrow? We can have lunch together, I know you have a lot to prepare to wait for your mother and you also need to organize for the trip and I don't want to disturb you too much.”  
"Jon, you don't disturb me."  
"So I'll pick you up at 11:30 for lunch, is this good for you?"  
"It's great for me, until later then."

She looked at the clock and it was still 9:00 am. She had enough time to organize everything, much of what was related to her trip was already in order, she took the opportunity to leave her house in order, soon her mother would arrive traveling and she would spend a few days at home before they traveled.  
The hours were flying, she preferred a lighter dress and flat sandals, the sunny weather was inviting.  
Jon in turn wondered where he could take her, he still didn't know her preferences for food, or if he had any restrictions, as he noted that she took very good care of her health and her body he preferred a place with salads and more foods. light, and surely the choice had been the right one.  
On the way to Audrey's house he decided to make a short stop, wanted to surprise her. When he arrived at the entrance his name was already allowed to go up, and so he did, in fact he was quite anxious, had trained a few words to speak when he was with her, but she made him nervous, at last he rang her doorbell.  
When she opened the door JP had a bouquet of country flowers in her arms. She felt her heart beat faster at his smile that was so intense that his eyes narrowed almost closing.  
\- Come in. - she invited him.  
\- I brought flowers. - He held the bouquet toward her that held it and breathed in the soft scent of the field flowers.  
\- I'm sorry for the clumsiness, if I'm doing something wrong or exaggerating you can talk. I'm used to it and… - He had a slightly flushed face and ran his hand through his hair clearly showing his clumsiness.  
\- Everything you are doing is perfect. No need to change anything. - She surprised him with a kiss that took perhaps a little longer than planned.  
\- Wow!  
\- I'll just get my bag, feel free.  
Soon they were heading to their chosen location, they sat at a table outside the restaurant, as it was a nice weather in NY, so they decided to enjoy it. Audrey praised the choice, saying the location was wonderful and that she was enjoying his company. They made their requests, and Jon didn't take his eyes off and the silly smile on his lips, he had to agree that she had been able to have that effect on him.  
The meal was as good as possible, between laughter and a show of affection between them.  
He didn't want to call her elsewhere, as he did not want to delay her in her tasks, as she would travel in a few days, preferring to follow the path of her house.  
\- If you want to go up a little I have ice cream! - Audrey proposed as soon as he stopped the car in front of his building.  
\- With an invitation like that! - The words were accompanied by a beautiful mischievous smile.  
\- Ah! Are you only interested because of the ice cream? - The malice was running wild as she said those words.  
\- No Audrey! Rest assured, I'm not just interested in ice cream.  
The way he looked at her made her feel extremely vulnerable. She knew she was flushed, but she kept staring at him. She didn't want to feel fragile around him. He kissed her on the lips softly and Audrey felt something different in that kiss, perhaps a promise that they could go ahead without fear.  
They would both climb the stairs laughing at something he had shown her on her cell phone. The feel of his kiss was still in her mouth and in her thoughts.  
As they entered the house his cell phone rang.  
\- I need to answer, Honey, it's an important call.  
\- No problems! In the meantime I'll get the ice cream.  
Jon answered the call very quickly, and went to the kitchen, she was so distracted humming a song that did not notice him approaching.  
\- Want some help with the ice cream? - He said holding her by the waist.  
\- Is ready! - She answered handing a bowl of chocolate mint ice cream. - Hope you like.  
\- I'm sure I'll love it.  
They sat facing each other on the couch as they admired the view from the living room, he didn't smile as he looked at her, as it was satisfying to be able to admire her.  
\- Why are you staring at me so much? I must be dirty with ice cream, right?  
He bit his lip and smiled the way she said it.  
\- It’s not that, I'm so lucky to meet you at that party and then at the grocery store, I can't think about it without finding myself a lucky guy.  
He said this by resting the ice cream cup on the servant, and also took the glass from her hands. She just smiled to think what the next step would be. He put his hand to her waist making their bodies move a little closer, Jon started a calm kiss, intensifying gradually, he stopped to admire the smile that formed on her lips that was still closed eyes enjoying this moment .  
\- I know we both had past relationships, and I could see that with you it may have been difficult, I don't think we're ready to talk about it yet, but I'm sure I'm ready to let you into my life. You're making me take a few blocks and realize that not all people are the same and I'm starting to believe it.  
This time she pulled him into an even more intense kiss, demonstrating that she was receptive to him as well. The kiss became more sensual and desire hovered between them, their bodies were now glued together and both realized that the inevitable should not be delayed for another minute.  
\- Come on.  
Audrey got up and reached for him to take him to his room. Once there the two lovers rushed to remove the clothes that prevented them from having greater contact. Jon laid her on the bed and hovered over her, admiring the incredible shapes that made up her beautiful body. He still couldn't believe she was real. He kissed her hard, tracing his mouth along her neck and lap reaching for her firm nipples that he sucked gently at first and as he increased the intensity he drew low moans from her mouth. Jon came back to her lips and kissed her with lust.  
He was over her and Audrey could feel his desire against hers under the thin fabric of her underwear. When Jon returned to his mouth and their tongues met she felt a surge of moisture in her gut. God, how she wanted him! She was quick as she pushed him onto her back and hovered over him. She admired and traced with her fingertips every tattoo on his chest. She knew she was making him crazy. Audrey turned and ran her tongue along the outline of each tattoo until it reached the abdomen, both could not stand anymore then removed his underwear exposing the long and hard member she held with her hands.  
Jon let go of her hands and pulled her to him, not even in dreams did he imagine living it all. He laid her down again and gently removed her panties, revealing it completely to him. With skillful hands he touched her, feeling her wetness and she moaned his name making him even more aroused. When he turned and entered her she let him fill all the void inside her, both in her body and in her heart. They moved together and a light layer of sweat broke out as their body temperatures rose, making them feel the most intense pleasures a man and a woman are capable of giving each other.  
After what seemed like a rest the two resumed their actions and everything was repeated.  
Trying to calm her still panting breaths, she lay on his chest as he stroked her hair, it was in her bubble, it was just the two of them, and no other thought existed but desire and attraction for each other.  
Jon felt her breathing change in frequency and realized that she had slept. He settled her beside him and they both fell asleep. When they realized how much they had slept it was getting dark.  
\- Jon? She said in a sly voice. - We need a shower.  
\- I agree! He spoke pulling her close and kissing her.  
After a shower filled with affection, Audrey finds herself staring into the mirror with a silly smile, wondering if this had all been real.  
\- Did you know you're even prettier smiling like that for no reason?  
"Who told you that I have no reason to be smiling like that? You're an amazing guy, you know that?  
Here Jon saw that this woman was the missing one in his life, making him smile again and allow himself to be happy.


End file.
